


En un futuro no muy lejano

by Vismur



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Habilidades extras, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El suero se suponia que debia hacerlo un supersoldado con grandes habilidades, ver el futuro no estaba en el plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un futuro no muy lejano

Superfuerza, gran agilidad, curación acelerada, la perfección muscular, todo aquello que mejoro el suero, la pequeña gran joya que cambio a un chico normal de Brooklyn en un super soldado, no fue lo único que hizo, Steve hubiera preferido que los cambios hubieran terminado ahí, pero no, ver el futuro a través de sus ojos era una habilidad extra que seguramente el Dr. Erskine no tenía contemplado, y no había manera de preguntar sobre ella.

La primera vez que había pasado, simplemente ocurrió cuando tuvo destellos de un traje azul con franjas blancas y rojas antes sus ojos, parpadeo confundido unos instantes, mirando a su habitación, preguntándose si había tenido una alucinación, pero no encontró nada que pudiera dar indicios de ese traje, así que lo dejo ir, hasta que vio al día siguiente el traje que le iban a dar para hacer gira, iba a convertirse en un personaje de la mercadotecnia con mallas.

La segunda vez fue antes de llegar a Europa, y evitarse una situación muy vergonzosa entre las chicas que le acompañaban.

La tercera vez pudo ver a Bucky vivo aún después de recibir la noticia de su pelotón había desaparecido, así que fue por él, y obtuvo lo que quería, a su amigo.

Desde entonces, había parpadeos rápidos del futuro a corto plazo varias veces al día, sin que le llegaran molestar, y tratando de no sobresaltarse cuando tenía una, pero a veces, había destellos de algo más profundo, algo mucho más lejano que dos o tres días, se dio cuenta que eran años a partir de ese momento, cuando veía a Howard experimentando y haciendo varios artilugios, tenia flashes de un Howard más viejo, podía ver a un niño pequeño, de al menos tres años jugando con una hermosa mujer, y un mayordomo sirviendo té, mientras desayunaban. Cuando miraba a Peggy ocurría lo mismo, la veía en una ceremonia funeraria y en otras ocasiones ella tenía dos niños a sus piernas gritando por su atención.

Sin embargo, a veces sus flashes no tenían nada que ver con personas, había noches que al mirar al cielo veía una gran torre que parecía sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción y un gran agujero en el cielo y otras veces tenía flashes del hielo cubriéndolo todo.

Era extraño por decir lo menos, ver el futuro a corto plazo era algo fácil, él podía entenderlo; pero ver el futuro a largo plazo no lo entendía, sabía que lo que veía puede cambiar, el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra, y había tenido algunos vistazos al futuro que no se había cumplido en el corto plazo, pero ver el futuro a largo plazo siempre le confundía, porque él a veces no tenía ninguna forma para poder comprenderlo.

Había aparatos extraños que nunca se verían en esta época, y ropa inusual, gente desconocida para él, pero que ya ha sido tantas veces que los veía que empezaba a encariñarse con ellos… había una mujer pelirroja, de tan solo mirarla puede imaginarse lo letal que debería ser, un hombre rubio con una extraña forma de vestirse, un hombre castaño con lentes, un hombre misterioso todo de negro con un parque en el ojo, un hombre con un traje impecable, un arquero impresionante… Y había el hombre con ojos de chocolate, que usaba una clase de armadura que nunca se hubiera imaginado, solo habían sido rápidos flashes de estas personas, segundos, sabía que nunca los conocería, pero se conformaba con verlos en sus flashes.

Siempre creyó que esta habilidad para ver el futuro podría ayudarle tanto para evitar calamidades, pero se dio cuenta, que no importa cuánto se esfuerce, a veces no se pueden cambiar las cosas, eso le enseño la muerte de Bucky al caer por el tren. Pero al menos lo intentaría para poder vencer al Cráneo rojo y por fin eliminar esta amenaza.

En el avión ante el Cráneo rojo, vio su último vistazo, hielo por todos lados, y lo entendió cuando vio el blanco que tenía la nave, era algo que tenía que hacer si quería evitar que esos misiles dañaran gente inocente.

Su pequeña conversación con Peggy le dio sentido cuando tuvo el flash de ella ir a un funeral, era su funeral. 

\- No lo hagas – volvió oír a Peggy en la comunicación, él miro con pesar a los comunicadores. 

\- Quizás lo hubo, pero ahora ya no es posible, lo siento Peggy, ya no llegaré a nuestro baile – y dejo la comunicación, mientras el avión se estrellaba en el hielo, antes de perder todo conocimiento, dio sentido al hielo y pudo ver un vistazo rápido a un par de ojos chocolate mientras le sonreía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó en esa habitación blanca, con un juego que estaba seguro ya había oído y visto, todo parecía fuera de lugar de alguna manera, se sentía diferente, fuera de su piel.

\- Buenos días – una mujer llegó, pero también parecía fuera de lugar. - ¿O más bien buenas tardes? – dijo checando su reloj.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Steve viendo detenidamente a la mujer.

\- En una sala de convalecencia en Nueva York. – contesto de manera calmada, pero había algo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy en serio? – volvió a preguntar mirando un poco alrededor, ahora la mujer parecía un poco nerviosa.

\- Me temo que no entiendo. – respondió ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- El partido. Es de mayo de 1941. – explico Steve - Lo sé porque estuve ahí. Le preguntaré otra vez. ¿Dónde estoy? – volvió a preguntar levantándose, claramente había algo fuera de lugar, tuvo un flash rápido de una gran urbe que solo en sus flashes anteriores había visto por unos cuantos segundos, y reconocía la sensación cuando tenía una visión a corto plazo, ¡no podía ser!

Ella murmuro algo más, pero ya no la escucho, simplemente entraron dos hombres que fácilmente noqueo, y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba en otro lugar, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, corrió, y corrió, y definitivamente, ya no estaba casa, bueno, en casa sí, pero no el tiempo de casa.

\- ¡Descanse, soldado! – alguien le salió entre los autos que no había visto rodearlo, ¡era el hombre del parche! - Lamento ese pequeño espectáculo, pero... nos pareció mejor revelártelo despacio. – dijo el hombre tratando de explicarse.

\- ¿Revelarme qué? – él sabía, no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero ya lo sabía.

\- Estuviste dormido, Capitan. Por casi 70 años. – esa era una cantidad mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, pero trato de calmarse, bueno, por supuesto, ahora tenía sentido ver cosas tan adelante y estas personas seguramente iba a conocerlas ahora.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado el otro hombre.

\- Sí. Sí, es que...tenía una cita. – dijo Steve, ¿qué más podía decir?

Continuara...


End file.
